Itooshi Hito no Tameni
by Caroline Michelle
Summary: For the sake of those he loves, Nuriko sacrifices everything...


This is one of those class-boring-gotta-do-someting-to-keep-me-awake stories. You should have seen my handwriten copy... my words would slide off the lines whenever I would fall asleep... but I would keep writing. =D Episode 33 fanfic... (just in case you need hankies... simply thinking about it makes me tear up ;) 

This was also written during my very brief period (really, I think it only lasted 3 days) when I felt Nuriko and Miaka belonged together. Don't worry. I got over it. ^__^;; 

Itooshi Hito no Tameni by Caroline  
Warnings: POV, angst, death   
Spoilers: up to and including episode 33 (you know which one I mean)  
Comments: either here or to chibirei@hotmail.com  
Disclaimers: Nope, don't own it. Don't own the movie either. 

      
Itooshi Hito no Tameni  
----------------------

    It's kind of funny, the things you think at times like these. Places you haven't thought of in years, events in your life you had almost forgotten… and the ones you care for most in the world flash before your eyes in the space of a heartbeat…  
    Chiriko – he'd only been with us for a few days. The youngest of us all with the wisdom of the ages… he was a sweet child who should have been playing with his friends rather than fighting a war. Still, without him, none of us would even be alive to have made this journey.   
    Mitsukake, the healer – for all his opposing appearance, he had a gentle soul that had seen too much pain and suffering in his life.   
    Tasuki – his fierce, rough outward behavior covered for the deep well of emotions he had trouble expressing. But I could see them. Try as he might, he couldn't hide his true feelings from me.   
    Chichiri – his eternally smiling face forever hid a deeper hurt from his past. He said the mask was out of respect for others' feelings… but I believe it was more of his way of hiding himself from whatever had happened long ago.   
    Tamahome – the little brother I never had. I knew the deaths of his family had hit him harder than he cared to admit. But he was staying strong for Miaka. She was all he had to live for. As long as he was by her side, I knew Tama-chan would be able to keep going.   
    Hotohori – ah, now there was something. I had loved him as Lady Kourin. As Nuriko, however, I still loved him… only now it was more as a close friend than a lover. I had come to accept that he would never love me as he did Miaka. I could only hope that one day he would find the true happiness he deserved.   
    Miaka – the most important person in my life. I treated her like the sister, protected her as a seishi… and loved her as a man. I wanted to see her happy; to wipe away her tears when she was sad; to make her smile when she was down. And above all, to protect her from danger.   
    All these thoughts flooded through my mind in those few seconds before I fully realized what had happened. But it was that last thought which made me remember my duty was not yet over. The Seiryuu bastard may have gotten me, but he would not have Miaka!   
    I reached up, mustering all the strength I could to pull myself off of his arm. Visions of this… creature… standing over Miaka's broken body drove all thoughts of my own pain out of my mind. I grabbed the thing around the neck, gritting my teeth as I squeezed and willed it to die. Damn he was strong! But I was stronger.   
    The creature's neck snapped, sending his now limp body crashing into the snow. I stepped away slowly, the snow crunching under my weight. I looked down. The pure white snow had been stained crimson from the blood I could feel seeping from my body. Suddenly, I was very tired. I sank to my knees in the snow, staring off into the wide blue sky as the realization of what had just happened hit me.   
     "I made a mistake," I whispered to no one. "From now on I won't be able to think about Miaka."   
    Miaka. My duty was still not complete. She had to get the shinzahou in order to call Suzaku. And I was the only one who could help her get it. I turned to look at the door.   
     "I've got to move that boulder."   
    I knew I had to hurry. I still couldn't feel any pain but my body was in shock and going numb. I had to get that boulder out of the way before I lost what was left of my strength. I stumbled to my feet and limped toward it. I grasped the huge rock with my hands and prayed to Suzaku for the strength to move it. As I did, I could feel Taiitsu-kun's bracelets filling me with energy. The boulder shifted slightly. I prayed harder, knowing I could move it, yet realizing what it would cost me. Briefly I imagined what it would be like to have lived with Miaka in her world: the places we'd go, the things we'd do… and then… it didn't matter anymore.   
    I dropped the boulder out of the way, not noticing where it landed. My attention was elsewhere. A brilliant light hovered just above me. As I watched, a figure took shape within the light. My eyes widened in recognition.   
     "Ah Kourin… how long have you been there?" The figure of my sister smiled at me as in the distance I could hear voices calling my name. I turned to see Tamahome and Miaka rushing towards me. Miaka… my duty was done. Now I could rest…

      
    …I opened my eyes to see Miaka kneeling over me, tears streaming down her face. Tamahome said something about a fire. I could feel Miaka trying in vain to staunch the blood seeping from my chest.   
     "What'll we do? The bleeding won't stop… he was too much to take on alone."   
    Miaka was crying. Baka. Yet her tear-streaked face made me sad.   
     "Don't cry Miaka. It isn't bad enough to kill me. I can't leave you," I lied as I reached up to wipe away her tears. "Damn… you cry easily. You're… such a glutton… clumsy… stupid and reckless."   
     "Nuriko…"  
     "I have to watch over you," I tried to reassure her.   
    Tamahome leaned over me, his eyes filled with fear. "Nuriko, try not to talk. Don't move until Mitsukake gets here."   
    Mitsukake could heal me… but I knew he would not make it in time. My life was slipping away… yet I was not afraid. I could leave knowing Miaka was safe in Tamahome's hands. But there was something I needed to say to her first.   
    I looked deep into her tear filled eyes. "But… there's… something special… about you." The words came out with difficulty as my breathing became harder to do. "So… so… don't lose. No matter what…" I could say no more. I could only look into her eyes, angry with myself for being the cause of her sadness.   
     "What're you saying?" she asked of me, her voice sounding further away with each passing moment. "You sound like we won't see each other again. That doesn't make sense. I'll be watched over by Nuriko-sama… hang on…"  
    Her voice trailed off and I could hear no more as the world faded away. Forgive me Miaka…  
    I felt myself slipping away. Suddenly I was afraid. What would death be like? Would it be painful? Dark? Lonely?   
     "Oniisama…"  
    Darkness was replaced by light and there was Kourin, smiling and holding out her hand to me. I reached for her, took her small hand in mine, and was no longer afraid. I let go of my body and joined her in the light.   
    I was proud to have been born under the sign of Suzaku. As Kourin led me away, I bid a final farewell to my fellow seishi. Chiriko, Mitsukake, Tasuki, Tamahome, Hotohori… I shall miss you.   
    And Miaka… sayonara.   
    Aishiteru.

_~Owari_


End file.
